herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Kong
|alias = Kong, Eighth Wonder of the World, Gorilla |origin = |occupation = King of Skull Island (formerly), Lover of Ann Darrow, Large Primate, Savior of Humanity |skills = Great and very powerful super strength ,very high fighting skills, 25 ft height who gives him very high climbing skills, wisdom |hobby = Defeat his enemies, Loving Ann |goals = Keep love and protect Ann from threats and to save himself from the US Army (all failed) Defeat Godzilla (succeeded; sort of) |type of anti-hero = Heroic Monsters / Brute / Tragic Hero / Anti-Hero/Antagonist Hero}} King Kong is the titular main protagonist and antagonist and anti-hero of the King Kong franchise. He is a giant black gorilla from Skull Island. The true enemies for Kong are the Vastosaurus Rexes or the United States Armed Forces though neither are actual villains since the Vastosaurus only attacks because they are wild animals who hunt for survival, and the Army with the Airforce were only attacking Kong out of fear of his rampage. Future projects of King Kong are in development, including Kong: Skull Island where he fights Godzilla in 2020, Godzilla vs King Kong. This Kong is the 2005 incarnation by Peter Jackson. Plot summary & Death The film opens in New York City, 1933 at the height of the Great Depression. Having lost her job as a vaudeville actress, Ann Darrow (Naomi Watts) is hired by troubled filmmaker Carl Denham (Jack Black) to be an actress in his new motion picture. With time running out, Ann signs on when she learns her favourite playwright Jack Driscoll (Adrien Brody) is the screenwriter. As the SS Venture sails to mysterious Skull Island, they slowly fall in love. As for Carl, a warrant is out for his arrest and Captain Englehorn (Thomas Kretschmann) begins to have second thoughts, following the fears of his crew about Skull Island. Despite his attempt to turn around, the ship is sucked up in fog and crashes into rocks encircling the island. Carl and his crew explore the island, with a deserted village against a wall, but they are attacked by the vicious natives. Mike (Craig Hall), the sound technician, is speared, one of the sailors has his head crushed, and Jack is knocked out. Ann screams, and a roar beyond the wall responds. The matriarch vows to sacrifice her to "Kong", a 25 ft (7.6 m) gorilla. Englehorn and his crew break up the attack and return to the damaged ship. They finally lighten their load to steer away, until Jack discovers Ann has been kidnapped. On the island, Ann is hung from a balcony on the side of a valley. The crew come armed, but are too late. Carl sees the gorilla that has taken her. Englehorn gives them 24 hours to find her. In the meantime, Ann discovers the remains of previous sacrifices, and stabs Kong's hand with her ceremonial necklace to no avail. Kong takes Ann into the jungles of the island. Captain Englehorn organizes a rescue party to find Ann and hunt down the beast. The rescue party is caught up in a Venatosaurus (evolved modern day Dromaeosaur) pack's hunt of Brontosaurus, and Herb (John Sumner), the camera man, is killed along with three sailors in the stampede. Ann manages to earn Kong's trust by entertaining him with juggling and dancing, and he does not kill her when she refuses to continue, leaving her instead. The rest of the rescue party come across a swamp. It is here that Bruce Baxter (Kyle Chandler) and two others leave the group. The survivors stumble across a log, where Kong attacks, shaking them off the log into a ravine. He returns to rescue Ann from three Vastatosaurus Rex (evolved modern day Tyrannosaurus Rex) and kills all there of them (killing the juvenile by smashing it's head with a large boulder, the second one by beating it's head against the canyon wall, and the third one by snapping it's jaws like the in 1933 original) and takes her up to his mountain lair. Englehorn and the rest of the crew rescue whomever is left of the rescue party from the pit of giant insects, and as Jack decides to continue to search for Ann alone, Carl decides to capture Kong as his camera was destroyed. Jack comes to Kong's lair, and disturbs him from his slumber. As Kong fights a swarm of flying Terapus mordax, Ann and Jack escape by grabbing the wing of one of the bats and then jumping into a river. They arrive at the village wall, with the angry Kong following them, and Ann becomes distraught by what Carl is planning. Kong bursts through the gate and struggles to get her back, but he is eventually knocked out by chloroform. In New York around Christmas, Carl presents Kong — the Eighth Wonder of the World on Broadway, starring Baxter and an imprisoned Kong. Ann has become an anonymous chorus girl and a double of her is no replacement for Kong. Camera flashes from photographers enrage the giant gorilla. Kong breaks free from his chrome-steel chains and chases Jack across town, smashing cars and picking up random women who resembled Ann, where he encounters the real Ann again. They share a quiet moment on a frozen pond in Central Park, before the army attacks with giant artillery. Kong climbs onto the Empire State Building, where he makes his last stand against the Curtiss Helldivers, downing three of them. Ultimately, Kong is hit by several bursts of gunfire from the surviving planes, and gazes at a distraught Ann for the last time before falling off the building to his death. Ann is greeted by Jack, and the reporters flood to Kong's corpse. Carl takes one last look and says, "It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty killed the Beast." Abilities The 2005 King Kong looked and behaved more like a real gorilla: he had a large herbivore's belly, had grey fur on his back, walked on his knuckles without any upright posture, and even beat his chest with his palms as opposed to clenched fists. In order to ground his Kong in realism, Jackson and the Weta Digital crew gave a name to his fictitious species, Megaprimatus kong, which was said to have evolved from the Gigantopithecus. Kong was the last of his kind. He was portrayed in the film as being quite old with graying fur, and battle-worn with scars, wounds, and a crooked jaw from his many fights against rival creatures. He is the most dominant being on the island; the king of his world. Like his predecessors, he possesses considerable intelligence and great physical strength, like the other Kong incarnates, this Kong can easily kill a dinosaur by splitting its jaws in two (which causes muscle shock and paralyzds them); he also appears far more nimble and agile. This Kong was scaled to be only 25 feet tall on both Skull Island and in New York. Jackson describes his central character: “We assumed that Kong is the last surviving member of his species. He had a mother and a father and maybe brothers and sisters, but they’re dead. He’s the last of the huge gorillas that live on Skull Island, and the last one when he goes...there will be no more. He’s a very lonely creature, absolutely solitary. It must be one of the loneliest existences you could ever possibly imagine. Every day, he has to battle for his survival against very formidable dinosaurs on the island, and it’s not easy for him. He’s carrying the scars of many former encounters with dinosaurs. I’m imagining he’s probably 100 to 120 years old by the time our story begins. And he has never felt a single bit of empathy for another living creature in his long life; it has been a brutal life that he’s lived.” Relationships ;Friends Ann Darrow ;Enemies *Vastosaurus Rex *The other denizens of Skull Island *The US Army *Jack Driscoll *Carl Denham *Godzilla Navigation Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animals Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Martyr Category:Mute King Kong Category:Evil exterminators Category:Gentle Giants Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Ferals Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Male Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Insecure Category:Destructive Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protector of Innocence Category:False Antagonist Category:Protectors Category:Lethal Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Classic Heroes Category:Victims Category:Unwanted Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Legacy Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Conquerors Category:Monarchs Category:Feminists Category:Warriors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Related to Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Orphans Category:Heroes from the past Category:Scapegoat Category:Guardians Category:Prehistoric Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Famous Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Monster Slayers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Demigods Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Dreaded Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals